


You Only Need Me

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Fic Modern Au de GOT: Especial de Navidad!</p><p>*Lo tuve que subir antes, pero se me olvido*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destrozar

**Author's Note:**

> La navidad fue un tema bastante forzado, bueno, para ser honesta una excusa. Siempre quise escribir un AU sobre esta serie. Tampoco tenía muy en mente abarcar tantas parejas, casi siempre me conformo con un Thramsay pero con el pretexto navideño las ideas se desbordaron.
> 
> Sintetizando, como ya he mencionado es un AU que toma lugar mayormente en Estados Unidos, y una de ellas en Francia, exactamente Paris. Los personajes tienen diez años más de los que realmente poseen. En algunos casos ya tienen una relación sentimental establecida, pero que no es muy clara, o aún no se tiene un completo conocimiento de los sentimientos.
> 
> Ya advierto que tal vez llegue a ser un poco Ooc. O quizás no, es solo mi intuición.

**Destrozar**

 

    El amor a los treinta años no era de lo más fácil. Aunque ambas partes pusieran todo de sí, el trabajo, la familia y unos cuantos deberes más, funcionaban como enemigos. Pero lo más difícil era no amar y aun peor, temer a no ser amado.

    Con la llegada de la navidad, el renombrado modelo de ropa interior, Theon Greyjoy aprovecho su primer día libre para tener una cita con su amante. Seguramente, la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre debería ser considerada para su familia, sin embargo para el príncipe era mucho más interesante pasarla con Ramsay Bolton.

    Sentado en un costoso restaurante, en la mesa pegada a la ventana, esperaba a que aquel hombre se dignara a aparecer. Cuando este llegó, lo regañó por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo.

    —Es noche buena ¡no puedo creer que te obliguen a trabajar en semejante día! —Exclamó al encender un cigarrillo.

    —No me obligan, lo hago porque quiero. —Antes de sentarse enfrente, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero. —Apaga eso.

    —No quiero. —Disfrutaba desafiar al de gélidos ojos grises. «Te cortare los dedos si sigues fumando. » era la repetida amenaza.

    —Obedece, Reek. —Al erguir la espalda, el Bolton se agacho a su lado y le arrebato la solución a su estrés. —Te dije que lo apagaras. —Sin miedo a quemarse, estrujó el producto entre su palma.

    —No juegues así con el fuego, te puedes lastimar. —Frunció el ceño. —Además, no son baratos. Deja de quitármelos.

    —Reek. —Ramsay suspiro el nuevo nombre que le había dado, supuestamente cariñoso. —Fumar le hace mal a tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo es mío y solo yo puedo destruirlo.

    —Cállate y elige algo para comer.

    Cuando la cena termino, algo de tarta de cerdo, se les fueron llevadas varias botellas de vino para esperar el postre.

    — ¿Y cuál era la razón para ir a trabajar hoy y llegar tarde a nuestra primer cita?

    —Hoy a mis alumnos les enseñé a desollar ratas. —Dijo entre risas. —Pedí solo una al laboratorio pero me entregaron dos. Y como soy justo las desollé a las dos, por eso perdí tiempo.

    —Estamos comiendo. —Casi sintió la necesidad de correr al baño y vomitar todo lo que había depositado en su estómago. — ¿Cómo te permitieron hacer tal cosa?

    —No tenía permiso. El lunes lo pediré.

    —En vez de pedir, deberías disculparte. Eso es de muy mal gusto.

    —No fue así, a los niños les gustó.

    No supo que otra cosa replicar. «Con un profesor tan bestia, es natural que ellos también se conviertan en una.» Ramsay tenía gran admiración por el cuerpo humano, y por ello decidió dedicar su vida a enseñar sobre este. Aunque tenía métodos bastantes poco ortodoxos, que si no fuera gracias a esa profesión, como plan b, a ciencia cierta se desquitaría con Theon. «Por suerte aún no lo despiden.»

    —No tomes tanto, si te pones ebrio no cuidare de ti. Ya te lo voy avisando. —Dijo al ver cómo el contrario vaciaba y llenaba el vaso con el rojizo líquido, una y otra vez.

    —Se tomar, Reek. No te preocupes tanto por mí. Y tú, Reek. ¿Por qué no bebes?

    —El alcohol le hará mal a mi cuerpo. Y como es solo tuyo, no puedo permitir que algo que no seas tú lo destruya. —Dijo aquello irónico, pero se sintió enrojecer cuando la vista ajena se le clavó.

—Bien dicho, Reek. —Carcajeo. —Aprendes muy rápido.

    Ramsay levanto la casi vacía botella verde que dejaba traslucir la bebida que llegaba a una gama violeta de colores. Extendió la botella hasta su vaso, cual cubrió con la mano derecha antes de que se derramara algo.

    —No quiero tomar.

    —Reek, hoy te permitiré hacerlo. Vamos, quita la mano si no quieres que te moje.

    —Te dije que no quiero.

    Sin darle interés a su deseo, el líquido cayó a su piel, haciendo que quitara la mano espontáneamente. El contrario sonrió y siguió vertiendo el vino.

    —No lo beberé. —Chasqueo la lengua.

    —Harás todo lo que yo te diga, Reek. Si digo que lo tomes, lo tomas. Y hazlo rápido, tal vez me den ganas de verte borracho.

    —Iré al baño, Ramsay. —Se puso en pie y trago saliva cuando vio el semblante de su amante. —Con permiso, mi Lord. —Se retractó.

    El baño quedaba a unos pequeños pasos de allí, entre algunas mesas que formaban un pasillo. Trabó la puerta para que nadie más que el entrara. Limpio su mano, justo allí donde fue humedecida.

    —El olor no se va.

    Olía y volvía a frotar con todas sus fuerzas la piel contra el jabón. Seguía siendo inútil, el tedioso aroma a alcohol no desaparecía. «Tendría que dejar de comportarse como un niño caprichoso cuando estamos en público.»

    Ramsay Bolton no fue su primer amor, ni estaba cerca de ser algo parecido. Toda su vida, al menos los años que había vivido, su corazón siempre le perteneció a otro hombre. «Un hermano mayor, únicamente una excusa para estar a su lado.» Su amor nunca fue correspondido y con la furtiva llegada del Bolton, se aferró a la idea de olvidar.

    No sabía porque Ramsay se interesó en él, pero no debía de importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pasara por la mente de este. A ambos les convenía ese tipo de relación, sin sentimientos de lado era factible de llevar, ninguno sufriría cuando su “amor” llegara al final.

    Tampoco pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, su trabajo como modelo le robaba el entero día y Ramsay no se perdía un día en la facultad. A pesar de llevar un año y medio juntos, esta era la primera vez que salían. Cada tanto Ramsay por la noche arribaba en su cama, o algunas veces era al revés, y cuando necesitaba consuelo él iba sigiloso hacia el hombre que eternamente lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

    El único día que sintió que al único que necesitaba era al de ojos grises, fue cuando su primer amor se casó. Fue un día lluvioso, por ningún motivo hubiese ido a esa boda, no obstante fue elegido como hombre de honor, y no podía negarse a aquel hombre. Cuando la boda terminó, corriendo por debajo de la lluvia llegó al departamento de su amante, quien se encargó de secarlo y abrigarlo en calor carnal. «Solo me necesitas a mí, Reek.» fueron las palabras que Ramsay le susurro ese mismo día, mientras lo reconfortaba. «Gracias a él pude saber que el amor es una mentira.»

    —Tardaste mucho, Reek. —Indico Ramsay al levantar la cabeza, que anteriormente se mantenía cabizbaja sobre sus brazos. — ¿Tanto te cuesta mear?

    —No fui a mear. Fui a lavar mi mano, y el olor a alcohol me dio batalla.

    —Ya veo. —Apoyo la cabeza en su palma izquierda. —Reek, cuando te fuiste sonó tu teléfono.

    — ¿Lo olvide? —Por instinto reviso sus bolsillos. — ¿Atendiste? ¿Quién era?

    «Quizas Asha.» Jamás le notificó a su hermana que se ausentaría. «Tal vez mi padre, si es que tuvo tiempo de percatarse de que no estoy allí.»

    —Robb Stark. Quería saludarte, lo iba a saludar por ti pero colgó.

    —Gracias. Más tarde lo llamare.

    El postre llegó, frutas bañadas en chocolate. Después de ese intercambio ninguno dijo una palabra más, Theon ya no estaba de humor para hacerlo y Ramsay que lo entendía, se reservaba sus comentarios.

    —Reek, ven aquí. A mi lado.

    Hizo lo que le dijo. Sus sillas se pegaron, tan juntas que sus cuerpos también notaban una conexión. Ramsay apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

    —Reek, que me regalaras para navidad.

    — ¿Regalo? Eso es para los niños pequeños. Además, ya mucho regalo es tener una cita conmigo.

    —Reek, no seas tan orgulloso. —Revolvió su pantalón. —Yo fui considerado y te compré un regalo. Dame tu mano.

    Quitando la cabeza de su hombro, Ramsay permitió que elevara su brazo izquierdo. Este le tomo la muñeca, y examino detenidamente los dedos, para rechazarla totalmente.

    —Esa no. La otra.

    Extendió su brazo derecho al de ojos grises. Este fue aceptado y sobre su dedo anular fue colocado un brillante anillo plateado. Se sorprendió al verlo y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas al comprenderlo. «Un anillo en el dedo anular, de la mano derecha. Significa compromiso ¿verdad?»

    — ¿Qué clase de regalo es este?

    —Un regalo que solo yo podría hacerte.

    —No me sirve para nada, en las sesiones de fotos no me dejan tener ningún accesorio.

    —Lo usarás cuando estés conmigo. Y cuando estés cerca del Stark.

    Ramsay de nuevo reposo la cabeza en su hombro. Sintió la necesidad de sacar su cajetilla e inhalar una enorme cantidad de humo que pudiera calmarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, antes de poder quitar un cigarro, su mano fue tomada. Uno de los ajenos dedos que lo atrapaban, el anular, tenía la réplica del anillo que se le había entregado. «Lo cursi no va con él.»

    —Se hace tarde, será mejor marcharse. —Indico al mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

    —Reek, quiero pasar la noche en tu casa. Contigo.

    Esperaron treinta minutos el taxi, hubiese preferido ir caminando, eran apenas diez cuadras de allí a su casa, pero Ramsay recién lograba mantenerse en pie.

    —Reek, tómame la mano. —Eso mismo hizo, no porque se lo pidió. Sino porque era lo único que podría mantenerlo estable. —Hoy no trajiste tu correa, tendré que tomar tu mano a cambio.

    —A pesar de que me diste ese anillo. Tus discursos no son para nada románticos.

    —Diría algo romántico, pero estoy borracho, Reek. Además, a ti te gustan estos tipos de piropos.

    «Le dije que no tomara tanto.» renegaba en su mente mientras el contrario hacia un torpe baile para subir al coche. «Y también dije que no lo cuidaría.» Dio algunas indicaciones al chofer y en un santiamén estuvieron enfrente de la puerta de su casa, pequeñamente ostentosa.

    —Reek. —Le susurro.

    Al colocar la llave en la perilla, sin girarla, se volteó para observar a Ramsay. Quien apoyo ambas palmas en la puerta, aprisionándolo. El torso ajeno descansó en el suyo, y la nariz que respiraba su aroma, en su cuello.

    —No llames al Joven Lobo. Esta noche no.

    En sus labios se entrelazaron los contrarios y la lengua sagaz se introdujo a su boca. En el primer momento en que lo percibió, intento apartar al hombre que lo besaba con un fuerte aliento a alcohol, sin embargo, sus muñecas fueron juntadas y elevadas sobre su cabeza.

    La mano libre de Ramsay acaricio su mejilla, descendiendo por el cuello y después alrededor de su torso. Entretanto, su boca no dejaba de ser entretenida, se acostumbró rápidamente al sabor del vino. La mano llego a su cadera y se deslizo por su muslo hasta la entrepierna. Cuando su sexo fue palpado, una sacudida le recorrió.

    —R-Ramsay… deja eso para después. E-entremos.

    El contrario hizo oídos sordos a su palabrería. La lengua salió de su boca y fue a su cuello, lamio una primera parte para después impregnarse con los dientes, dejándole fogosas marcas. La mano tanteaba el cinturón, en busca de desabrocharlo. «Ramsay no, a él le gusta que le diga “mi Lord”.»

    —Mi Lord… por favor, entremos.

    Solo con esas palabras fue liberado. Al yacer en el sofá, el Bolton le ordeno algo para beber, y obedeció, era lo único que mejor sabía hacer.

    —Reek, quiero bañarme.

    — ¿A esta hora? —Suspiró. —Está bien, te preparare la bañera.

    —Reek. —Tomó su mano, deteniéndolo. —Lo diré en palabras que puedas entender. Quiero que tú me bañes.

    —Entiendo. —Dijo resignado. —Mi Lord.

    «Al menos estará limpio antes de las doce.» La tina rebalsaba en calidez, el vapor serpenteaba por el aire, empañando cada vidrio que encontraba. Algunas gotas conseguían salirse cuando el desnudo cuerpo contrario se meneaba.

    —Quédate quieto. No me haré responsable si te entra champú al ojo.

    —Reek ¿sabes que eres muy aburrido? Haz algo que me divierta.

    —No estoy de humor para hacer eso que te divierte.

    — ¿Y cuándo lo estarás? Ve rápido a llamar al Stark así te pone de humor para mí. —Rio.

    —Cállate. Deja esas bromas de mal gusto.

    — ¿Tendrá un hijo, no es así? Al parecer le va bien en su matrimonio, bueno, aunque es lo más fácil hacerlo parecer así. ¿Te eligió como padrino del niño?

    —Sí.

    —También serás el tío del lobito. El Stark no tiene consideración en cuanto a tu billetera. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

    —Su boda.

    —Reek.

    Las mojadas manos de Ramsay aterrizaron en su nuca, tirando su cuello hacia adelante. Los labios de este, húmedos porque se lo lamio, también lo hubiesen mojado pero interrumpiéndolo el timbre sonó.

    —Ve a atender. Yo esperare aquí.

    Seco sus manos y arreglo su ropa. No esperaba a nadie, mas intuía que sería su hermana. La despacharía velozmente, no podía descuidarse y dejar que viera lo que escondía en su baño. Antes de hacerla entrar, ocultó las prendas ajenas en el dormitorio.

    — ¡Feliz navidad, Theon!

    Abrió grandemente los ojos, como respuesta la confusión lo invadió. Apoyado sobre la puerta, con una bella y blanca sonrisa, con los rojizos cabellos brillando a la luz de la luna y los azules ojos relampagueantes, se hallaba el muchacho que se ganó su corazón.

    —Robb. ¿Qué haces aquí?

    —Estaba cerca, por lo que pase a saludar.

    Acostados en el césped observaban las estrellas y algunas risas se disparaban de ambas bocas junto al humo de los cigarros. «Él también está borracho.» No dejaba de admirarlo de arriba hacia abajo, como las rodillas de este se flexionaban, como los labios se movían entorno al cigarrillo y como se arrugaban cuando el humo era expulsado.

    —Robb. ¿Por qué estás aquí y no con tu esposa? Quedan pocos minutos para las doce, deberías celebrar junto a ella.

    —Ah, eso…—Dejó el cigarrillo a un lado. —No puedo mentirte a ti. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y salí a caminar, para despejar un poco mi cabeza. Bebí de más y ahora no sé cómo disculparme.

    —Apenas llevan un mes casados. Es normal que tengan alguna discusión. Como un viejo amigo te aconsejare que compres algunas flores y vayas a casa antes de la media noche.

    —No digas viejo, apenas tienes unos años más que yo. —Levantó su espalda. —Me alegro haberte visto hoy, Theon.

    —A mí también. —Sonrió. —Robb, estuve pensando. Creo que sería mejor si le das el puesto de padrino a alguien más. Reconsidéralo, Jon sería el más indicado.

    — ¿Por qué? Ya te he elegido a ti. Eres como un hermano mayor para mí, tú eres el que más se lo merece.

    —No es así. Te equivocas, Robb. Yo no puedo ser el padrino de tu hijo, tampoco tu hermano mayor…—Elevó la vista al cielo. —Porque te amo, Robb.

    Hubo un tiempo en el que ni por asomo hubiese rechazado una oportunidad tan grande para estar cerca de Robb, pero con los años ese sentir se hacía más pesado y doloroso. «Duele demasiado.»

    —Yo también lo hago, Theon.

    —No juegues conmigo, Robb. Estás ebrio. No digas tal cosa, es una falta de respeto a tu esposa.

    —No estoy jugando.

    Robb bajó su rostro, dejándolo a una corta distancia del suyo. Unas miradas se compartieron hasta que cambió el rumbo de la suya. Su mentón fue tomado, y su vista devuelta al lugar que con anterioridad ocupaba.

    —No lo hagas, Robb. Te arrepentirás.

    Sus labios se conectaron con los ajenos, dulces y delicados. Las calientes palmas reposaron en sus frías mejillas. La grata lengua esperó a que sus labios se separaran para arremeterse en su cavidad, y dar ligeros toques en esta.

    Era lo que siempre anheló, soñó e imaginó, y aunque dejara de ser una simple fantasía, ningún sentimiento lo llenaba. Era un beso más, un contacto que unos segundos después olvidaría. Hasta los agresivos besos que recibía de Ramsay lograba encender algo en él, pero este, que era el que su corazón deseó, no podía hacerlo latir.

    «El me enseñó que el amor es una mentira.» Quizas no podía sentir nada por eso mismo, todo ese tiempo junto a Ramsay Bolton lo hizo olvidar de su gran amor. «Pero Robb es dulce, su amor es dulce.» Azucarados eran los labios del pelirrojo, pero solo eso, a su corazón no podía llegar tanta dulzura. «Tal vez, Ramsay…» Pensó en el anillo que ocupaba el dedo anular de su mano derecha. «Tal vez, ya no es amor.»

    —Robb, detente.

    Apartó a su hermano menor, secó su boca al ponerse en pie y extenderle la mano a este que se localizaba sentado en el piso verde, bañado por algunas pizcas blancas.

    —Vamos, levántate y ve con tu esposa. Mantenme al tanto del pequeño que está por venir, avísame cuando nazca. Iré a saludar a mi ahijado.

    Robb al corresponderle el apretón, le regalo una amplia curva en los labios. Desde lo lejos aún apreciaba la espalda de este marchándose. Estaba a punto de encender un próximo cigarrillo. «No puedo dejar que nada más me destruya, solo él puede hacerlo.» La fría brisa del viento lo hizo arrepentir.

    Golpeo todo aquello con lo que se tropezó camino al baño. La pared junto a la puerta, el sofá, el aparador y la mesa. Se hubiese sumado una silla, mas la esquivó.

    — ¿Quién era, Reek? —Preguntó Ramsay secando sus cabellos. —Tardaste mucho y el agua se enfriaba muy rápido, tuve que terminar de bañarme yo mismo.

    —Asha. Vino a saludar.

    —Asique Asha.

    Ramsay pasó a su lado, sin mirarlo. «Sabe que miento.» Este dejó la toalla en el respaldo de una silla y se adentró a la habitación.

    —Vamos a dormir, Reek.

    Lo siguió. Primero desarmó la cama, después fue ayudado por el Bolton a quitarse la camisa. Lentamente le desabrochaba los botones.

    —Reek. ¿Quién era?

    —Asha.

    —Tienes tus labios rojos. ¿Asha te besó?

    —No.

    —Ese beso que te dieron. Fue un niño inexperto en esto ¿verdad? Apretó mucho tus labios.

    —Nadie me besó.

    —Reek, no me mientas. Te preguntare otra vez, si vuelves a mentirme te cortare la lengua. ¿Quién vino?

    —Robb.

    —Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Muy bien, Reek.

     Su camisa fue levemente quitada, lo siguiente en ser desabrochado fue su cinturón y por último, Ramsay jugueteo con su mano hasta encontrar el dedo ocupado.

    —No lo quites.

    — ¿Quieres conservarlo, Reek?

    —Sí… mi Lord.

    —Está bien, Reek. Quédatelo. —Por primera vez, escuchó su deseo. — ¿Y porque el Stark te besó?

    El Bolton dejo que se quitara el pantalón por su cuenta. Este se dirigió a la cama quitándose en el transcurso el pantalón que hace pocos segundos atrás se tomó el trabajo de vestir sus piernas.

    —Estaba borracho.

    — ¿Y se aprovechó de tu debilidad, no? ¡Pobre Reek! —Se acostó. —Ven aquí, Reek. Hay que dormir.

    «Ya son las doce.» El ensordecedor ruido de los cohetes llegaba directo desde la ventana, con algunas iluminaciones de variados colores. Fue a la cama lo más vertiginoso que pudo.

    —Feliz navidad, mi Lord.

    Beso la mejilla de Ramsay, que bostezaba y amenazaba con dormirse en ese mismo momento. «Ya no puede resistir más.» Corrió algunos de los oscuros mechones. «Al menos tuve tiempo de saludarlo.»

    — ¿Ya estás de humor, Reek? —Alargó las comisuras de sus labios.

    —Sí, mi Lord.

    Elevo la sábana y se sentó sobre la pelvis de Ramsay. Agitó sutilmente su cadera, apoyando las palmas sobre el pecho ajeno y depositó un tenue beso en la boca de este.

    —Estoy cansado, Reek.

    —No te duermas, aun no te di tu regalo.

    —No quiero un regalo, Reek.

    —Dime. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

    —Amor. Yo te amo, Reek.

    «Entonces, es así. ¿Dónde quedo eso del “amor no existe”?» Humedeció sus labios, «Es tan triste saberlo.». A partir de besos en la mejilla, bajó al cuello. Sus piernas se sacudieron al percibir la elevación del sexo ajeno. Rio al dirigirse a la oreja de Ramsay, cual mordió.

    —Al parecer, ya estas despierto.

    —Reek, es tarde. No seas obstinado y déjame dormir.

    — ¿Por qué? ¿No me amas? Adelante, demuéstrame cuánto me amas.

    —Reek, no me gusta de esta forma.

    Su espalda regresó a apreciar la suavidad del colchón. Ahora era Ramsay Bolton el que  se levantaba sobre su cadera.

    —Reek, ¿aún tienes los juguetes que te regalé, cierto?

    —Sí, nunca los tiraría. —Señaló la mesa de luz. —En el cajón.

    Las grises y gélidas esposas, tanto como los ojos de su amante, le estiraban los brazos hasta el respaldo de la cama. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por un negro antifaz. Su rojo collar reaparecía alrededor de su cuello. Mordió su labio inferior, sofocándose en un jadeo cuando en su rigidez se aferró un apretado anillo.

    — ¿Te duele, Reek?

    —No. Y de todas formas, si me duele no te detendrás.

    —Tienes razón, Reek. —Acarició su labio. —Reek, no te muerdas el labio. Te lastimarás.

    —Me lastimare estando contigo, es lo mismo.

    —No es lo mismo, Reek. No repliques y no te muerdas el labio.

   Ramsay mordió y jaló su labio inferior con agresividad, a modo de castigo. Gritó, estimulando al contrario.

    — ¿Debería castigarte por no dejarme dormir, Reek?

    «Lo que él quiere escuchar, tengo que decirlo.» Arqueo su espalda al sentir el correr de las yemas de los dedos ajenos sobre su torso. «Lo que tengo que decir, es lo que él quiere escuchar y lo que yo quiero decir.»

    —S-sí, mi Lord.

    La punta de la lengua del contrario danzó en su pecho, seleccionando su tetilla derecha. Esta deambuló, contorneando su aureola y mordisqueando al momento en que se enderezó. En la izquierda, los dedos juntaban el rosado trozo de piel. Era eso lo único que mantenía entretenido a Ramsay Bolton.

    —No solo hagas eso.

    — ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga, Reek?

    —Solo haz algo más. No quiero venirme solo por eso.

    — ¿Ya? ¿No puedes aguantar más? Los años te caen muy pesados ¿verdad, Reek?

    Ramsay prosiguió, una vez más humedeció, mordió, haló y comprimió sus tetillas. Chirriaron sus dientes cuando los ajenos se acoplaron a su piel.

    —Te dije que pararas.

    —Yo no escuche nada ¿dijiste algo, Reek?

    —Mi Lord… haga otra cosa conmigo… por favor.

    —Como tú quieras, Reek.

    «Tendrías que dejar de ser tan caprichoso, mi Lord.» Despejando su pecho, la lengua descendió por un camino recto, cayendo en el ombligo y dando una pequeña unión a los dientes, más dolorosa que las primeras.

    —No muerdas, duele.

    —Reek, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que te demostrara cuanto te amo? Lo estoy haciendo. ¿Acaso te arrepentiste?

    —No… no me arrepentí.

Su miembro fue tomado, desde el glande los dedos bajaron junto al tedioso anillo que lo revestía.

    — ¿Aquí te gusta más, Reek?

    —Sí. —Musitó.

    — ¿Y cómo debería hacerlo, Reek? ¿Con la mano? ¿O con la boca?

    —Lo que quieras… solo apúrate.

    —No seas tan desobediente, Reek. Vamos, responde como es debido.

    —Con la boca… use la boca… mi Lord.

    No podía apreciarlo, pero imaginó como lentamente se dibujaba la curva en la sonrisa de Ramsay, sin duda estaría brillante en el rostro de este. «Si no fuera bueno en esto, me aburriría con este tipo de juegos.»

    La punta de su miembro fue succionada, la lengua se extendió por el entero tronco, subiendo y bajando. El fervor aumentaba con cada absorbida. Algunos gemidos salían de su boca y su cadera se flexionaba con cada sacudida.

    Vaciando su boca, el contrario inicio a masajearlo con ambas manos desde el tronco hasta la punta jugando con el prepucio, levantando y deshaciendo el accionar. La lengua de Ramsay volvía a ser presente. Desde el dilatado glande con la punta de la lengua bajaba para humedecer un costado y luego volver a hacer lo mismo con el otro, hasta dejarlo completamente mojado.

    — ¿Tengo que ponerlo dentro de mi boca, Reek? —Preguntó tocando con el dedo medio la punta, un golpecito y otro más.

    —Sí… —Jadeó. —Póngalo… en su boca... mi Lord.

    De un presuroso y limpio golpe su rigidez llenó la boca ajena, cual descendía y remontaba constantemente, a un buen tiempo y una excelente suavidad de parte de los labios contrarios. Los espasmos se agolpaban en su cuerpo con cada succión.

    «Ya no podré resistir más…» Los gritos llegaban en sincronía, su pelvis se elevaba para acoplar aún más su carne a la boca de Ramsay, los dedos de sus pies y manos se contraían. «Tengo que volver a rogarle…» Su miembro se ensanchaba cada vez más, en desmedida proporción. El anillo en este apretaba sin piedad, logrando una ardiente acumulación.

    —Mi… Lord. —Jadeó.

    — ¿Si, Reek?

    —Ya… por favor… mi Lord.

    — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Reek? Dilo apropiadamente.

    —El… mi Lord… el ani…

    — ¿El ani? ¿El anillo, Reek? —Rio. —Es fácil decir anillo, Reek. ¿Ya quieres que lo quite?

    —Sí… el anillo… se lo suplico… mi Lord… quítelo.

    — ¡Oh, que poco aguantas, Reek! Pero está bien, escuchare tu súplica.

    Fue mucho más doloroso el escapar del caliente y blanquecino líquido, que la huida del anillo. No importaba cuantas veces Ramsay utilizara aquel juguete en él, simplemente no podía acostumbrarse.

    — ¿Y ahora, Reek? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

    —Deseo… deseo tenerlo a usted…dentro de mí… mi Lord.

    — ¿Y qué más, Reek?

    —También… quiero que me llene… con toda su semilla… mi Lord.

    —Lo haré, si tanto lo deseas, Reek.

    Su entrada fue manoseada un corto instante por los dedos del Bolton. Una inconstante introducción de dos de estos dio paso al sexo ajeno. La primera embestida, pujante, lo privo de aire.

    —Te amo, Reek. —Le susurró al olfatearle el cuello. — ¿Y tú, Reek? ¿Sigues pensando en el Stark?

    «No es algo que le importe.» La piel de su cuello se incendiaba al sentir los dientes de Ramsay, que lo mordían sin misericordia. Por más que se quejara por aquello, las preferencias de su amante siempre iban en primer lugar.

    La segunda embestida llego sin prevención, y a su continuación, con nada de tiempo de diferencia, la tercera. Con un aumento en la velocidad y en la fuerza. Su cabeza era tirada hacia atrás, haciendo alargar su cuello.

    —Reek. ¿Aún tienes al Joven Lobo en tu mente? —Insistió.

    «Lo que él quiere escuchar, jamás es lo que yo quiero decir. Pero esta vez es diferente, es algo que quiero que el escuche.»

    —No. Mis pensamientos le pertenecen, mi Lord.

    — ¿Es así, Reek?

    —Soy vuestro Reek, mi Lord. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mis pensamientos, todo mi ser le pertenece.

    «Tal vez es amor, tal vez solo una simple sensación. » La sangre se aglomeraba y los latidos no le daban tregua. «Tal vez sea aquello que no existe.» Sus labios se movían, intentando formular palabras. «Tal vez deba decírselo. No lo haré, él ya debe saberlo.»

    —Yo solo pienso en ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es bastante irónico que Theon sea modelo de ropa interior, bueno en una parte, ya que está bien dotado, pero también lo que le pasó :’( (Pero que desperdicio ¡Estúpido Ramsay!)


	2. Servir

**Servir**

 

    Ser abandonado por su esposa, solo hizo que terminara ahogando sus penas en alcohol, en un bar que ya ni reconocía por la nublosa en su mente. Con un gran nivel de alcohol en sangre y sin saber cómo, terminó sentado en un callejón, con unos cuantos golpes en su cuerpo, mayormente en el rostro.

    —Aun con cuarenta y cinco años sigues emborrachándote y peleándote con niñatos. Eres un viejo patético.

    Los duros ojos azules de su salvador lo miraron impasibles, gélidos e incomprensibles. Una mano se le fue extendida y el sueño que le recordaba aquel día terminó para Davos Seaworth. Unos largos brazos lo zamarreaban, agarro uno de estos y dejó al hombre que lo despertaba debajo de él de un eficaz movimiento.

    —Buenos días, Alteza. —Dijo con tono mañanero, pero que no dejaba de ser alegre.

    Respiro el perfume de la piel ajena, siempre tan deliciosa. Humedeció sus labios antes de dejarlo suspendidos en los contrarios, un gemido se liberó cuando con su lengua separó estos. Como el primer aperitivo del día, degustó la delicada boca ajena, de polo a polo, recorriendo cada parte con su lengua que daba sagaces danzas.

    Toda su vida fantaseó con conocer la dulzura que ese hombre escondía y solo podía conseguir de esta manera tan forzada. La lengua ajena permaneció inmóvil, al igual que la mañana pasada. Exclusivamente el ejercía trabajo en ese temprano saludo.

    Sus manos de deslizaron por el torso ajeno hasta colocarse en la pelvis. Bajando un palmo más, antes de llegar a los muslos, presionó sobre la entrepierna y sigilosos, algunos dedos se dieron paso por el ajustado pantalón. Sin embargo, antes de que su mano pudiera palpar la húmeda piel contraria, bruscamente fue apartado.

    —Maldito viejo ebrio y calentón. —Stannis Baratheon salió de la cama, frunciendo el ceño mientras acomodaba su ropa. —Apúrate, levántate y vístete. No tengo tiempo que perder.

    — ¡Sí, Alteza!

    Se vistió con el traje que Stannis le regaló, no tan ostentoso como el de su señoría, sin embargo, si lo suficiente para Davos Seaworth. Desde aquel día en que el importante magnate Stannis Baratheon lo salvó, no pudo hacer más que servirlo y admirarlo con fervor.

    Aquel no había sido su primer encuentro, claro que no. Davos y Stannis se conocieron en la secundaria, y desde el primer día en que sus ojos percibieron a los azules, su corazón latió por ese hombre.

    —Te amo. —Confesó en sus púberos dieciocho años. —Como nunca he amado a alguien.

    Stannis nunca lo había dejado ser caprichoso, siempre le enseñaba el valor del egoísmo, y el jamás lo desobedecería. Pero ese día le permitió embriagarse de pretensiones. Le dejó degustar su delicada piel, morderla, humedecerla, tocarla con amplias ganas.

    Todo lo que imaginó lo concretó esa noche, cuando estuvieron los dos a solas, únicamente con la compañía de la luna y las confidentes estrellas. Cada uno de sus dedos, indignos hasta el momento, contorneó el cuerpo ajeno. Su lengua, sedienta, lo hizo estremecer con cada parte que mojaba. En la vida se sintió tan bien, nada igualó el día en que fue uno mismo con Stannis Baratheon, el eterno dueño de su ser, alma y corazón.

    —Hoy saldré una hora más temprano. Se puntual.

    —Que tenga un buen día, Alteza.

    Ese día había quedado atrás, únicamente en la mente de Davos, quien ya nunca podría tener de ese modo a su amado. Luego de aquel maravilloso día en que pensó que sus sentimientos dejaría de ser unilaterales, Stannis solo se rio de él y lo despacho rápidamente para tomar la mano de una mujer. Despechado lo imitó, se casó y conformó una gran familia, no obstante, nada lo saciaba tanto como ese hombre.

    Ahora solo podía contemplarlo por las mañanas cuando lo llevaba a la empresa, y por las noches, cuando lo recogía con el mismo esmero. Y pocas veces, cuando tomaba valor, dándose el atrevimiento, como el de esa mañana, y robándole un beso, seco, pero aun así uno placentero. Al menos para él.

    —Davos. —Murmuró su nombre antes de bajar del coche.

    — ¿Si?

    —Como hoy es un día especial. Te daré un regalo y te dejare elegirlo. Piensa en ello y dímelo cuando vuelva.

    «Es navidad. Siquiera en este día piensa descansar.» Stannis jamás posponía su trabajo, nunca había algo tan importante como para semejante cosa. Hacía apenas tres días que le llegó por susurros la noticia de que el Baratheon se separó de su esposa y perdió la tenencia de su hija. Aquel hombre nunca mostro dolor ni pena por aquello y como si nada, siguió trabajando.

    Al volver a la casa, adornó esta para que se acoplara a la época. Y unas horas previamente de que tuviera que recoger a su jefe, preparó la especial cena: trucha envuelta en beicon con unas cuantas ensaladas de acompañamiento.

    —Llegas tarde, Onion.

    —Lo siento, Alteza.

    Stannis al igual que todos los días, apenas le dirigía la mirada. El motivo por el que Davos Seaworth arribó impuntual fue el exagerado tiempo que le tomó la poco extravagante preparación. Algunas velas y una ostentosa cena, solo esperaba que eso sea del agrado de Stannis.

    —Davos. ¿Ya has pensado que es lo que pedirás como regalo?

    —Sí.

    — ¿Qué pedirás?

    —Ha usted, Alteza. —Respondió sin rodeos. —Quiero que usted sea mi regalo.

    «Eso es lo único que quiero para navidad.» Stannis Baratheon no dijo una palabra más, le pareció razonable a tal confesión. «Es lo único que necesito.»

    —Para aquí. Cenaremos afuera.

    —Pero, ya he preparado…—Se detuvo en ese momento, por el espejo retrovisor se veía el poco enardecimiento que le dedicaba Stannis al escuchar sus palabras. —Claro, cenar fuera será la mejor opción, Alteza.

    Cenaron lo mismo que Davos cocinó, pero si eso era lo que Stannis Baratheon deseaba, nadie podría impedirlo. Las conversaciones con este no pasaban de necesarias, podría decirse que jamás cambiaban.

    —No me autoriza ver a Shireen.

    —Alteza, yo creo que no es justo. Cuando me separe…—Volvía a detenerse a causa de la helada mirada ajena. —Sera mejor que lo lleve a casa, Alteza.

    Stannis bebió las últimas gotas del rojizo vino y cuando se puso en pie, tambaleo por un instante. Davos no se mantuvo al tanto de cuánto vino ya había bebido este en la noche, sin embargo no pensó que fuera lo suficiente como para que su caminar se atareara.

    —Asique, en verdad cocinaste. —Dijo entre risas su jefe, picando la fría comida que yacía en la mesa. —Jamás lo haces y hoy sí.

    —Sí, es un día especial y quería sorprenderlo.

    —Y lo has hecho. —Probo un pequeño trozo de la trucha. —Sírveme algo de vino, tengo sed.

    —Ya ha bebido suficiente, Alteza.

    —Has lo que te digo, Onion.

    Obedeció, su señoría vaciaba tantas veces la copa que perdió la cuenta a la quinta vez. « ¿Estará ahogando las penas?» Esa era una de las facetas que agradecía de aquel hombre, una que solo le mostraba a él.

    —Pon música, Davos. Algo lento.

    No conocía nada de lo que la biblioteca le ofrecía, cantantes y canciones desconocidas. «En esto también se ha dejado influenciar por Melisandre.» Todo sonaba de misma forma, pausado y fino.

    — ¿No piensas sacarme a bailar?

    —Alteza. —Lo tomó por sorpresa. —No tiene que hacerlo si no lo desea.

    —Me elegiste como regalo. Bailare contigo solo por eso. ¿Me harás rogarte?

    —No, Alteza.

    «Ya está lo suficientemente borracho como para hacer esto.» Stannis reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro, los brazos entre su espalda, y por unos largos minutos movió torpemente las piernas. No era del gusto de Davos Seaworth verlo de tal forma, sin embargo, tenerlo tan cerca apaciguaba cualquier idea de frenarlo.

    —Mueve tus pies. —Le ordenó.

    Entrelazó sus dedos diestros con los ajenos y su mano restante se suspendió entre la cadera contraria. Sus piernas marcaron el paso, intercalándose en medio de las otras.

    —Así está muy bien, Sir Davos.

    —Alteza, será mejor que se acueste. Ya es tarde y no se encuentra en su mejor estado.

    — ¿Por qué? La noche es joven. No como usted, caballero.

    —Alteza, por favor, permítame llevarlo a la cama.

    Ante el último traqueteo en su danza, condujo a Stannis a la habitación. Sostenía con fuerza la mano de este que se deslizaba por su nuca. Le quito la chaqueta que llevaba, y sin mucho esfuerzo logró que este se acostara.

    —Que duerma bien, Alteza.

    Guardó la ropa. Estuvo a punto de irse, si no fuera que sutilmente se depositaron unos delgados dedos en la manga de su camisa. «Solo son ilusiones.»

    —Davos. —Bostezó. —Quédate aquí.

    «Puras ilusiones.» Allí se quedó, con el hombre que quizás recordaba y jugaba con él, o simplemente lo necesitaba. Verlo dormir era otra de las cosas que pocas veces pudo apreciar, sin embargo una de sus favoritas. A pesar de los años, seguía viéndose tan vivo y hermoso como en la juventud; las arugas en sus ojos apenas se dejaban traslucir, en cambio, en Davos era completamente lo opuesto.

    —Davos. —Le susurró. —Ven junto a mí.

    Se sentó en la cama, con una corta distancia hacia el otro.

    —Necesito un beso para dormir. Bésame.

    Vacilo por un momento, hasta que logró analizar lo que se le había dicho. De apoco se quitó los guantes que revestían sus manos, turbado por la ansiedad. Una ansiedad que se engendraba por lo que aquella persona tan especial le dijo, o meramente por el temor a que sea solo un juego.

    Coloco sutil su mano en un cálido moflete ajeno, con el simple miedo de desgarrarlo con su tacto; y la otra a comienzos del cuello, subiendo paulatinamente, para acomodarse entre el rostro, a misma altura que la contraria.

    Sus labios se separaron, con la idéntica velocidad con la que llevaba la acción, su frio aliento salió por un período, luego se quedó sin él. Su lengua humedeció su labio inferior y después, este mojó el superior.

    La cabeza de Stannis ladeó, aferrándose aún más a su palma, la vista de este descendía. Con unos pocos dedos le levantó desde la punta el mentón, los claros ojos se alzaron por un instante y finalmente, volvieron a apartarse de los suyos. «Esto no es de su agrado.» comprendió.

    —No tiene que forzarse si no le gusta, Alteza.

    —Bésame. Rápido. Hazlo ahora.

    Dio un ligero beso por la boca ajena, no recordaba la intensidad de la dulzura de este, aun cuando fue breve el tiempo que transcurrió de su última conexión. Aunque fuera corto, lo sintió de gran duración. Tenerlo tan cerca, no únicamente por el unilateral lanzamiento mañanero, lo hacía desmedidamente feliz.

    —Alteza, ya… —Se apartó. —Ahora podrá descansar.

    —No. No me besaste.

    —Pero… Alteza, lo acabo de besar.

    —No puedes llamar a eso un beso. Bésame como es debido. —Unos suaves dedos jugaron con su crecida barba, subiendo hasta su mejilla. —Un beso de verdad.

    «Un beso de verdad.» Arrimó su cuerpo, Stannis cerró sus ojos y suspendió una de sus manos sobre su pecho. «No es de su agrado.» Sus labios aprisionaron el inferior del Baratheon, lo jalaron con diminuta vehemencia. Se separó unos mínimos segundos, y su boca reanudó la unificación con la contraria.

    Los labios ajenos se despegaron, permitiéndole el ingreso a su lengua. El gusto a tabaco y trucha se combinaban en ambas bocas, las lenguas ayudaban a que los sabores se propagaran en una totalidad.

    Ambos seguían el mismo paso, tal vez Stannis un tanto más acelerado, dándole el placer de ser dominado, era tanto lo que le gustaba eso. Su lengua chocaba con la otra, llenándolo de placer; arremetía sobre la cavidad ajena, colmándolo de exquisita afabilidad; se conectaba con la contraria, tan señorial y sofisticada que no podía sentirse digno.

    Su mano derecha, acarició por última vez la mejilla de Stannis. Descendió con las yemas de los dedos a través de las venas del cuello, llegando al centro y finalizando su recorrido en el torso de este. Sus dedos tantearon sobre la tela, al tiempo en que pellizcaban algún punto sensible.

    —Davos… ya es… suficiente.

    Dos de sus dedos presionaron la ajena tetilla izquierda, comprimiendo la piel y prenda contraria con su propia piel, chorreada  por el nerviosismo. Su mano inquieta, localizó la manera de introducirse para tocar sin preámbulo la rosada piel.

    Su lengua figuró en el cuello ajeno, al inicio registrando con el olfato el aroma que su nariz nunca se cansaría de inhalar. Sus labios, que ya no tuvo la necesidad de mojar, salpicaron sobre la tersa piel.

    —He dicho que eso… ya es… suficiente. Onion.

    Por instinto, al escuchar aquel tono en la voz de Stannis, se frenó en seco. Sus dilatadas pupilas danzaron por un momento en lo bajo, en arrepentimiento por el nuevo atrevimiento, y luego, remontaron, notando el entablado sonrojo en las mejillas del Baratheon.

    —Perdóneme, Alteza. —Inhaló. —Pero… realmente quería volver a hacer esto con usted. Como antes.

    —Si es así. —Tomó su mano y la depositó entre el cubierto pecho. —Tócame. Al igual que aquella vez. Tócame cuanto quieras.

    «Ya no son solo ilusiones.» La clara y pulcra camisa dejaba atrás el cuerpo de Stannis Baratheon. Su boca se hizo parte de este, ya desnudo y dispuesto, degustando con el completo privilegio. Sus manos se enredaron entre el cinto, hasta que consiguió desprenderlo de un torpe pujo.

    Sostuvo con ambas manos el rígido sexo Baratheon. Una se encargaba de presionar sobre la punta y entretanto la otra acariciaba en un recorrido al tallo. Miro el rostro que tanto le enloquecía, tan rojizo como lo recordaba en sus jóvenes dieciocho años.

    Incremento el indulgente enardecimiento de sus labores. Su lengua se apoderaba sin control de la piel ajena. Y sus manos, repetidamente iban del inicio para regresar a la punta de la rigidez, incentivado por la agitada respiración de su señoría. Este dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

    —Ah… Davos.

    Escuchar el fogoso jadeo de Stannis Baratheon le cautivaba. Era algo libidinoso, para nada nuevo, en el que no podía evitar. Quería causarle acreciente fruición para poder oír más y más impetuosos gemidos.

    —Alteza… usted también tóqueme.

    La cabeza en su hombro se realzo, junto a una sacudida. Una mano se transportó por su entrepierna, que todavía revestida con el pantalón dejaba valorar la progresiva excitación. Acompasado, Stannis desabrocho los botones.

    Stannis detuvo su mano, yendo hacia atrás. Se deshizo una a una de todas las prendas que colmaban sus muslos, corriéndolo unos pocos palmos, hasta dejarlo a un necesario descubierto. Le tomó su sexo que ahora podía sentir el aire y exponerse en su entera forma. Y dignándole de una gran sorpresa, la lengua contraria lo lamio.

    — ¿A-alteza? No tiene que hacer eso.

    —Dijiste que te tocara. Lo estoy haciendo.

    «Sí, pero no de este modo.» La lengua comenzó a relamer fervientemente. Fue a la ensanchada punta de su erección, de costado a costado hasta que esta estuvo mojada en su totalidad. Bajó de forma lenta, con un marcado retomar.

    El contrario respiro profundo, remojó los labios con los cuales cubrió sus dientes. Lo miró por última vez antes de que introdujera la erección en su boca. La lengua se extendió por una mitad y dio una primera absorbida. Un gemido salió de su boca. Una segunda absorbida llegó y el contrario entrelazó toda la lengua alrededor de su miembro.

    —Ah… Alteza.

    La cabeza Baratheon bajaba y subía en un zigzag. Ya alcanzaba a sentir como el líquido pre seminal comenzaba a salir, y al parecer Stannis también lo notó. Este liberó su boca y de a pequeños trazos se encargó de lamer cada parte de la punta.

    Luego de que aquel lugar quedara limpio, la boca del contrario de nuevo era cubierta por su miembro, y las absorbidas, descendidas y remontadas volvían incesantes también. Ahora tenía su rigidez por completo y la lengua retozaba con gran energía.

    —Alteza… deténgase. —Elevó el mentón ajeno. —Por favor, permítame terminar dentro de usted.

    Stannis Baratheon alzó la cabeza, la corrió lo suficiente para no compartir la mirada y limpió sus labios. «Seguramente, no le agrada.»

    Sobre los muslos de Davos, las manos de Stannis yacieron. Este arqueo su espalda, al levantar mínimamente su cuerpo con ayuda de sus rodillas. «Lo hará de todos modos.» Su miembro sin ser soltado, a una relativamente cómoda posición, fue introduciéndose en la entrada de este, a un tiempo paulatino.

    —Si no es de su gusto, no lo haga, Alteza.

    —Cállate y muévete de una maldita vez.

    La espalda de Stannis se arqueo cuando el miembro lo tomo por completo. Las caderas de este se movieron, proporcionando suaves y placenteras embestidas. Con la primera su voz tembló y un jadeo salió.

    —Alteza… no siga con esto si no le gusta.

    —Dije que te callaras y te movieras, Onion. Tú me querías como regalo, solo estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra.

    Stannis una vez más bajó su pelvis. Este le recorrió el cuello con las manos, agregándole algunos besos en sus mejillas.

    —Si es por eso, Alteza. Fue suficiente con todo lo que ha hecho hoy, no necesitaba que hiciera esto. Yo ya soy feliz teniéndolo a mi lado.

    En seco, Stannis se detuvo. Le sostuvo las mejillas y vergonzoso aproximó sus rostros. Le beso los labios, una y otra vez. Las repeticiones aumentaban la suavidad y regodeo, al igual que sus estremecimientos.

    —No solo lo hago por eso. Principalmente, lo estoy haciendo porque es contigo. Quiero hacerlo contigo.

 


	3. Aimer

**Aimer**

 

    — ¿Jon, quieres pasar esta navidad conmigo?

    Accedió ante la solicitud de Samwell Tarly, pero nunca imaginó que después de aceptar estaría viajando hacia Paris. No sintió mucha emoción por visitar aquella ciudad, no sabía el idioma y solo serían dos días, sin embargo la fingió para complacer a Samwell.

    — ¿Sam?

    Extendió su brazo, adormilado. En vez de sentir el grueso cuerpo de su amante, lo que Jon Snow percibió fue la suavidad de las sábanas. Incorporándose, acarició sus parpados y busco intensamente el reloj colgado en la pared.

    «Tengo que buscarlo, seguramente se habrá perdido.» Se vistió a una acelerada velocidad y salió del hotel. Recién cuando estuvo fuera de este se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en casa y que él era el perdido.

    —Samwell Tarly, un hombre…—Preguntaba a cada persona que veía sobre aquel muchacho. Por los problemas en la comunicación terminaba haciendo mímica con su cuerpo.

    Se adentró a calle tras calle, una más desconocida que la anterior. «Esta ya la pase.» pensó al notar que solo estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Lo único que le quedaba para hacer era encontrar a Samwell y que este lo condujera de nuevo al hotel.

    — ¡Jon!

    Escuchó a lo lejos. Volteó el rostro, detrás suyo, desde la esquina se aproximaba lo que con tanto esmero buscaba. Samwell corría veloz para llegar a su lado, y cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, la larga capa negra lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

    — ¡Sam!

    Fue a su lado, en ayuda. Estrechó su mano a la del joven regordete, quien se levantó con una radiante sonrisa matutina. Suspiro de alivio por encontrarlo, aunque ocurriera de esa manera.

    —Sam. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

    —Ah, bueno… es porque quería sorprenderte con un desayuno francés. ¡Mira! ¡Es baguette!

    —Sam, no era necesario. Ese tipo de pan se puede comer en cualquier lugar.

    —Pero este es baguette de Francia, Jon.

    Durante el camino de regreso al hotel, Samwell lo introdujo en la historia del pan francés. A su amante siempre le había gustado leer y no desaprovechó esta oportunidad para leer todo sobre el país que visitaban.

    —Sam, vamos a tomar un baño.

    — ¿Juntos?

    —Sí, Sam. Si nos bañamos juntos ahorraremos tiempo y así podremos visitar más lugares.

    Era imposible que entraran ambos cuerpos en el pequeño cuarto de baño, pero eficazmente trataron de amoldarse. Las mamparas de vidrio se empañaban con el caliente vapor y su cuerpo se mojaba con el acalorado escurrir del agua.

    —Jon… n-no… no es necesario que me bañes. —Dijo sonrojado Samwell, tan avergonzado como siempre.

    —Esto no depende de si es necesario o no. Es algo que quiero hacer.

    El champú logró una gran cantidad de espuma en el corto cabello ajeno, los ojos de este se cerraron automáticamente. Acarició una y otra vez sobre los mechones, apreciando el redondeado rostro contrario, con las rechonchas mejillas adornadas por los matices del rubor.

    —Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Sam.

    Los parpados de Samwell se alzaron y parpadearon varias veces antes de quedarse completamente separados de los castaños ojos. Samwell dibujaba una tonta mueca en sus labios, parecida a una sonrisa.

    — ¿Qué sucede, Jon?

    —Tienes un poco de jabón en la mejilla.

    Sus dedos se deslizaron por el moflete diestro de Samwell, quitando el jabón que se alojaba en este. El contrario tartamudeo bajamente cuando sus rostros quedaron a una mínima distancia, casi impalpable.

    —Jon… eso.

    No se sorprendió, a causa de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el miembro de Samwell apreció una elevación. Este al notarlo se apartó y veloz lo dejó solo en el cuarto de baño. Una baja risilla bailó en su boca al presenciar aquello. «Igual que siempre.»

    Conoció a Samwell en la secundaria y su amistad se unificó luego de que lo defendiera de sus abusadores, era un muchacho de gran contextura en el exterior pero débil por dentro. Aunque no fuera de su interés, Samwell Tarly desde ese día no se alejó de su lado.

    Hace un año que su relación se había vuelto más cercana y en todo ese tiempo, Samwell siguió comportándose tímido y vergonzoso a su lado. Cada vez que intentaba besarle los labios, este corría el rostro. Unos meses atrás pudo convencerlo para que al menos durmieran en la misma cama.

    El primer lugar que visitaron fue el Jardín del Luxemburgo, observaron un largo rato el incontable número de variadas flores y plantaciones. Lo siguiente fue armar barcos de papel, Samwell se encargó con orgullo de ello, y jugar con estos en el estanque. Por último, quizás lo más infantil, una vuelta en el carrusel. Aún estaban subiendo las escaleras para llegar al primer piso de este, cuando el giratorio movimiento inició.

    El desayuno que fue postergado, se dio en ese mismo jardín, antes de dejarlo atrás. No era justamente lo que Samwell quería hacer pero si lo más práctico. En la cafetería, los vapores de los cafés llegaban al aire y se perdían en este, o lograban alcanzar el paisaje que daba la ventana.

    —Entonces fueron Pyp y Grenn los que te incentivaron a esto. —Sorbió el contenido de la blanca taza.

    —Sí, ellos vinieron hace poco aquí. Me dijeron que te trajera aquí así podías despejarte un poco, y olvidarte por un momento de Ygritte…

    —Ygritte…

    — ¡Ah, lo siento! ¡N-no quise decir eso!

    —Está bien, Sam. Mientras sea a tu lado, no importa la razón por la que estemos aquí.

    Ygritte fue su primer amor, «y tal vez el ultimo.». Ella le había enseñado muchas cosas, y cuando falleció, el sufrimiento. Samwell fue el único que lo consoló, el jamás decía ese nombre al propósito, lo sabía muy bien.

    Visitaron por un corto momento el Panteón de París para proseguir con la biblioteca de Santa Genoveva.

    —El edificio fue proyectado por Henri Labrouste a mediados del siglo XIX, y finalizado en 1861. —Decía mientras leía un libro informativo. — Su interés arquitectónico radica en ser uno de los escasos ejemplos de Arquitectura del Hierro de ese siglo; aunque en el exterior se imita el estilo renacentista, la estructura metálica que sostiene el edificio puede verse en el interior.

    No entendía ninguna de las palabras que aparecían en los libros, solo podía seguirlos por lo que Samwell le explicaba. Desde el primer día supo que este tenía gran apego a la lectura y no podía negarse a las peticiones al verlo tan feliz. Por eso fingía para complacerlo.

    —La catedral fue alterada sustancialmente a finales del siglo XVII, durante el reinado de Luis XIV, principalmente en la zona este, en la que sepulcros y vidrieras fueron destruidos para ser sustituidos por elementos más al gusto del estilo artístico de la época, el Barroco. Así, entre 1630 y 1707, el gremio de orfebres de París encargó un cuadro al año a artistas como Laurent de La Hyre o Sébastien Bourdon.

    Enfrente de sus ojos se alzaba la imponente Catedral de Notre Dame. Quiso darle un rápido vistazo, por lo que Samwell había organizado, no estaban ni cerca de completar la cuarta parte de los lugares que debían visitar.

    —Vamos a entrar, Jon. Quiero ver el órgano.

    —No tenemos tiempo para eso. Puedes verlo en las fotos del libro, es exactamente lo mismo.

    —No, escucha. El órgano principal de la catedral es un destacado instrumento, obra de Aristide Cavaillé-Coll en su mayor parte; posee una caja adornada con autómatas. Al saber esto ¿no te da ganas de conocerlo?

    —No.

    De todos modos cedió. No fue solo eso en lo que se entretuvieron, sino que también en las campanas y todo aquello que el joven regordete encontraba atrayente. Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse abandonaron el lugar.

    —El Museo del Louvre es el museo nacional de Francia y uno de los más importantes del mundo.

    Al llegar al museo, no aguardó a que fuera informado y sin espera pidió que le enseñara. Recorriendo por completo los pasillos se detenían en obra tras otra, hasta encajar en una de estas. Contemplaban La Gioconda. Samwell le explicó que también era conocida como La Mona Lisa y que era una obra del pintor renacentista italiano Leonardo da Vinci.

    —El brazo izquierdo descansa sobre el que está en la butaca. La mano derecha se posa sobre la izquierda. —Decía el contrario dibujando en el aire. —Dicen que esta postura transmite una impresión de serenidad y de que ella domina sus sentimientos. —Hizo una pausa. —Eso es lo que más me gusta de esta obra.

    — ¿Por qué?

    —Porque me recuerda a ti, Jon. Son parecidos.

    Una apacible sonrisa se posó en sus labios, curvando las comisuras débilmente. «Asique es eso.» Samwell bajo la mirada, abochornado.

    —La Gioconda en castellano significa La Alegre ¿verdad? En ese caso, se parece más a ti, Sam. Tú eres alegre.

    Coloco la palma zurda sobre la cadera ajena, acercándose. Su mano restante, serena se posó en el rostro contrario, enderezándole la vista. Por más esfuerzo que puso en sostener el cuerpo de su amante, otra vez su accionar era desperdiciado.

    —Hay una estatua que quiero ver. —Indicó Samwell al liberarse de su agarre.

    Fue conducido por la espalda contraria. Se detuvo cuando estuvo al lado de la Venus de Milo. Samwell rebuscaba entre las páginas, animado. «El tiempo paso rápidamente…» los pies ajenos en vez de quedarse quietos, ejercían una torpe y cansada danza, al parecer no era el único afectado por la larga caminata.

    — ¿Por qué le faltan los brazos?

    —Hay cuatro hipótesis para esto. —Reveló. —Se habla de que a la diosa le faltan los brazos debido a que recibió una manzana de oro por ser la diosa griega más bella y esto generó la Guerra de Troya. Otra hipótesis es que no existe únicamente una belleza física, sino que el alma también debe formar parte del concepto de belleza y la Venus como diosa del amor debía transmitir esta idea. También se habla de que la falta de brazos se debe a que el escultor creía que la Venus era capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre con sólo señalarlo con el dedo índice.

    — ¿Y la cuarta?

    —Por último, una noche, cuando el escultor estaba a punto de acabar la obra y únicamente le faltaban los brazos, fue a acostarse con su amada y ésta le ofreció uno de sus hermosos y henchidos pechos. El amante tomó entre sus labios el pezón del pecho, pero en el ardor de esto, la mujer estrechó fuertemente al hombre, asfixiándolo y provocándole la muerte; dejando la obra incompleta.

    —La última es la verdadera. Es divertida y más realista.

    —Tal vez, aunque yo optaría porque la belleza no solo se encuentra en lo físico, sino que también en el alma. Así como tú, Jon. Eres hermoso por fuera y por dentro eres mucho más hermoso todavía.

    —Eres muy romántico, Sam. —Rio. —Nunca podría ganarle a eso.

    Samwell Tarly volvió cohibido la vista a la estatua. Jon rápidamente arrimo su mano a la ajena, entrelazando sus dedos con los otros. Esta vez tuvo éxito y su unión no se esfumó.

    Apenas en el primer nivel de la Torre Eiffel, de unos trecientos metros de altura, ya la visión se distorsionaba, haciendo pequeño todo lo que se encontrara debajo de ellos. Con la total llegada de las estrellas, lograron alcanzar el tercer nivel. Tuvo que animar a Samwell más de una vez para que siguiera subiendo las escaleras.

    —Inicialmente, Gustave Eiffel había previsto doce meses de trabajo, aunque en realidad se necesitó el doble de tiempo. La fase de construcción comenzó el 28 de enero de 1887 y terminó en marzo de 1889, antes de la apertura oficial de la Exposición universal.

    —Se aprecia mejor al ver, no al leer.

    —Um, sí.

    Tarly cerró el libro, fijando sus ojos a todas las diminutas piezas que conformaban el paisaje. Snow centraba su mirada en la rosada mejilla ajena, que amplificaba su tono con la fría ráfaga de viento. Poso su mano en esta, para calentarla.

    — ¿Jon?

    — ¿Tienes frio, verdad? —Arrimó su cuerpo. —Si nos mantenemos a esta corta distancia podremos superarlo.

    —S-sí.

    «Ahora no.» Esta vez no hizo el mínimo atisbo de intentarlo.

    Con los pocos minutos restantes para que las agujas del reloj llegaran a la media noche, Jon Snow apresuró su paso en la bajada de la escalera, jalando del brazo a Samwell Tarly.

    —E-espera, Jon. ¿Por qué estás tan apurado?

    —A las doce. Dijiste que a las doce la torre se ilumina. Para verla tendremos que estar debajo de ella.

    Consiguieron estar unas cuantas cuadras alejados de la edificación, en un lugar que se apreciaba a la perfección. Al instante en que se consumaron las doce, una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales volaron en el aire y recubriendo toda la Torre Eiffel, cientas de intercaladas luces brillaron.

    —Feliz navidad, Jon.

    —Feliz navidad, Sam.

    Esperaron a que los cohetes se desvanecieran en el aire y los chispeantes colores renunciaran a la torre, haciendo que la ciudad solo quedara iluminada por los faroles, y la luz de las estrellas y la luna.

    —Aún hay algo que no vimos. —Señaló Samwell. —El Puente de las Artes.

    Sin mucha más explicación fue conducida por las calles de Paris hasta un largo puente cuyas barandas eran revestidas por millares de candados.

    —Es una vieja costumbre. Un apareja cierra un candado en las rejas de la baranda del puente, un candado que tenga escrito los nombres de la pareja. Arrojan la llave al río Sena. Y así su amor será eterno.

    — ¿Tienes un candado?

    —Sí. —Rebuscó en su bolsillo. —Aquí esta. —Era uno plateado, como el color de la luna. —Pero ahora no sé si es lo que deseo.

    — ¿Por qué?

    —Quiero poner un candado con tu nombre, eso es por lo que tanto esperé. —Musitó pasando los dedos entre el candado. —También quiero ser el que acompañe tu nombre. Pero sé que hay alguien que lo merece mucho más que yo.

    —No tienes que hacer eso. Tu nombre tiene que estar junto al mío.

    — ¿Jon? ¿Pero Ygritte? Ella…

    —Estoy contigo, Sam. Somos una pareja, nuestro nombres tienen que estar juntos.

    —Pero... ella se lo merece más que yo…

    — ¿Sabes, Sam? El poeta Jean Cocteau decía: "El verbo querer es difícil de conjugar. Su pasado no es simple, su presente no es más que indicativo y su futuro es siempre condicional". Y Victor Hugo, supo definirlo: "Querer es saber decir te quiero sin hablar".

    Eso era lo que recordaba de uno de los libros que leyó en la biblioteca de Santa Genoveva, el único que pudo comprender.

    —Al parecer yo no sé querer, no puedo decirte cuanto te quiero sin hablar. Pero de todas formas, sé que en mi corazón existe un sentimiento hacia ti y te lo puedo decir. "Je t'aime".

    Los mofletes de Samwell se hincharon rojizos, los ojos de este se cerraron y una sonrisa se originó entre los labios. «Justo ahora.» Aprovechando, humedeció sus labios para posteriormente mojar los ajenos. Sus brazos se adhirieron a la nuca contraria, pegándolos a ambos.

    Los labios ajenos se abrieron lentamente, se sentían suaves, por poco imperceptibles. Su lengua se movió, ágil adentrándose al interior de la dulce cavidad. Era la primera vez que lo degustaba pero ya se imaginó la dulzura que contendía un muchacho como aquel.

    Fueron unos segundos los que su lengua se deslizo por su cuenta, hasta que la contraria contenida igualmente se desplazó, acompañándolo. Unos cuantos toques florecieron de la alianza.

    —Sam…

    «Lo siento, por haberte forzado.» se hubiese disculpado y terminado consumadamente con la unión. No obstante, las manos ajenas se congregaron en su pelvis y la combinación entre sus bocas se acrecentó con entusiasmo.

    Fue el él que termino siendo llevado y aquello hizo nacer un detallado sonrojó entre sus mejillas y nariz. El beso perdía la sensación sutil por una más enardecida, sin embargo la dulzura continuaba, esta nunca se desvanecería.

    —Compte les étoiles dans le ciel et tu sauras combien je t'aime.

    El puente y el rio iluminados por las luces de la ciudad, los candados, todo a su alrededor se terminó para Jon Snow, el solo podía darle atención a Samwell Tarly, es lo único que quería hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SamJon, suena tan mal el nombre de esta pareja ._. (Al menos en Argentina ¬¬)


	4. Sindrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene spoiler para aquellos que no lean los libros. Así que ya sabes~
> 
> Bueno, si aun así lo quieres leer aquí algo que debes saber:
> 
> En este capítulo aparecerá Domeric Bolton, ahora ¿Quién es ese Domeric Bolton? Este muchachón es el hijo legítimo de Roose Bolton. Es tranquilo, educado, leía, tocaba el arpa y montaba, decían que montaba como si hubiese nacido en una silla de montar. Siempre quiso tener hermanos y cuando se enteró de que tenía un hermanito bastardo, sin espera fue a buscarlo.
> 
> Aquí la parte más terrible: ¡Domeric está muerto! (Una lástima, hubiese querido que se montara al actual Reek xD –no me hagan caso-) Roose supone que Ramsay lo envenenó.
> 
> Es poco lo que se dice de Domeric pero aun así es un personaje encantador. Ahora, no se dejen llevar por la forma en que yo lo escriba, tal vez no sea tan así. (También lo de hermano mayor. No tengo ni la más pálida idea de quien nació primero)

**Síndrome**

    — ¡Oh, Theon! ¡Feliz navidad!

    Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su sorpresa aumentó por la temprana hora de la mañana y por lo que apreciaba del otro lado de la puerta. Con un rozagante y hermoso caballo, con un arpa debajo de su brazo izquierdo, Domeric Bolton sonreía ampliamente con sus bellos ojos grises.

    — ¡Domeric! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Pregunto sin poco entusiasmo, bostezando y fregando sus ojos.

    —Ayer no pude venir, por eso vine hoy a celebrar la navidad con mi hermanito. Y contigo también Theon, por supuesto.

    Dio un rápido vistazo a su vecindario, la mayoría de los vecinos miraba por la ventana y otros pocos se asomaban por la puerta, atónitos por semejante situación. «Es un Bolton después de todo, no puede ser discreto.»

    Lo hizo pasar al instante y dejó el caballo en el patio trasero, sería la atracción de los pequeños vecinos de junto. Y al Bolton lo depositó en un asiento cerca de la mesa.

    — ¿Haz desayunado? ¿Quieres café?

    —No, ya desayuné. ¿Ramsay no está?

    —Duerme. Llegaste muy temprano, si esperas  unas horas más quizás lo veas, no se despertará hasta el mediodía. ¿A qué hora te iras?

    —Pienso quedarme hasta año nuevo. —Sonrió. —Entonces, Ramsay aun duerme. En ese caso, ¡iré a despertarlo! —Se puso en pie de un salto.

    —Quédate aquí. Iré yo. El cuarto es un desorden, no puedo permitir que veas semejante cosa.

    «Si lo primero que ve al despertar es a Domeric, no me dará tregua.» Antes de que Domeric Bolton pudiera ganarle en el accionar, fue rápidamente a la habitación.

    —Ramsay, despierta. ¡Despierta! —Agitó el hombro de su amante. — ¡Rápido, despierta!

    —Um… Reek. —Hizo un vago movimiento, levantó apenas los parpados y los volvió a bajar.

    —Mi Lord. —Suspiró. —Mi Lord, por favor despierte. Tenemos visitas. Su hermano.

    —Reek, ven a la cama conmigo. —Elevó el brazo, tanteando torpemente.

    —No será posible, mi Lord. —Le tomó la mano en el aire. —Domeric está aquí, pide verlo.

    Al escuchar el nombre, Ramsay se sentó en la cama. Rascó sus cabellos mientras bufaba entre adormilados bostezos. Theon, soltándole la mano, se dirigió al armario, seleccionó la vestimenta más adecuada para el momento y se la abalanzó al contrario.

    —Vístete rápido.

    —Reek no seas irrespetuoso. Que mi hermano este aquí no quiere decir que puedas sobrepasarte.

    —Cámbiese, por favor, mi Lord.

    —Hazlo por mí, Reek.

    Así se acercó a Ramsay, haciéndole levantar los brazos y las piernas, le colocó un cómodo pantalón oscuro y una camiseta rosada. Un atuendo perfecto para pasar el día con Domeric Bolton, y una indumentaria que tendría que estar multiplicando toda una semana.

    —Reek, ¿aún está escondida el arpa, no?

    —Sí, pero trajo una nueva. —Respondió abrochando uno de los últimos botones de la camiseta.

    — ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará?

    —Hasta año nuevo.

    —Ya veo. —La respuesta no fue de gran agrado. —Reek, vamos a jugar un rato.

    Colocó sus palmas sobre el torso ajeno, impidiendo que se incline hacia él. Corriendo el rostro, no permitió que sus labios se humedecieran con los de Ramsay.

    —Ahora no. Tu hermano está aquí, tienes que verlo sin perder tiempo.

    «Al menos esta semana podré descansar de sus juegos.» Terminó de abrochar la camisa, palmeo el pecho contrario.

    —Reek, dije que vamos a jugar.

    Después de todo, su espalda de todos modos quedo contra las sabanas. Por su cuello pasaban los vapores que expulsaba la nariz ajena, llenándolo de calor y estremecimientos.

    —Reek, el aroma de tu piel en la mañana. Es excitante.

    Ramsay buscó entre las sabanas, revolviéndolas de un lado al otro, hasta tener en sus manos el collar. Lo prendió alrededor de su cuello.

    —Mi Lord… no…

    Las manos ajenas bajaban por su torso hasta llegar a su pelvis. Pasaron por debajo de su pantalón y hubiesen proseguido si el estrepito que logró el choque de la puerta y la pared, no lo hubiera detenido.

    — ¡Hermanitoooo! —Exclamó Domeric para nada asombrado con lo que veía. — ¡Feliz navidad!

    —Domeric. —Pronunció Ramsay, casi musitando.

    Casi a rastras Ramsay se movió hacia el comedor, donde su hermano mayor lo esperaba alegre, Theon lo siguió por detrás. A su amante nunca le gustaba la idea de que su hermano lo visitara, pero en cambio a Theon si, Domeric era todo lo contrario a su hermano y se sentía mucho más cómodo junto a él.

    — ¡Hermanito! ¡Mira lo que te he traído!

    En una decorada caja se asomaba la pequeña cabeza de una cachorra. Rubia de orejas a cola, con redondos ojos, juguetones y aniñados. «Sabe cómo persuadirlo.» los ojos de Ramsay chispearon y en un santiamén tomo a la joven perra. Este ya tenía unas cuantas más, grandes y fuertes, en su casa, mas no se molestaría por una nueva.

    —Kyra…—Susurró.

    — ¿Kyra? —Preguntó Domeric.

    —La bautizó con el nombre de Kyra. —Explico Theon. —Así se llamaba la última rata que desolló, fue la que más le dio pelea.

    Mientras preparaba el almuerzo, el Bolton menor se entretenía con su nueva mascota en el patio trasero. Domeric tocaba el arpa, regalándole unos deleitables sonidos. Si no hubiese tenido ese instrumento consigo, le devolvería el que Ramsay escondió.

    —Theon, ¿necesitas ayuda?

    —Ah, no. Puedo solo.

    De igual modo, Domeric dejó el arpa y se colocó a su lado.

    —El collar Theon. Ya puedes quitártelo.

    —Oh, sí. Lo siento, no lo note.

    Se quitó el rojizo collar avergonzado. En ese lapso, Domeric se adueñó del cuchillo y lo dejo libre de tareas. «Tan útil como siempre.» Jamás odiaría las visitas de aquel hombre.

    —Theon, sabes, yo realmente amo a mi hermano.

    «Lo sé.» estuvo a punto de afirmar, sin embargo se lo guardo para sí. «Nunca vi que alguien amara tanto a su hermano pequeño.»

    —Quiero la felicidad para él. Por eso, te pediré que lo dejes.

    « ¿Qué lo deje? Aunque quiera, él no me dejará.» Atónito trago saliva, Domeric suspendió los utensilios a un lado y lo miró fijo, con los gélidos ojos respectivos a un Bolton.

    — ¿Dejarlo? Eso es… no creo que pueda dejarlo. Llevamos más de un año juntos, no creo que él quiera.

    El Bolton mayor comenzó a reír fuertemente, haciéndolo sonrojar. « ¿Qué fue lo gracioso?»

    — ¡No, Theon! ¡Eso no! Quiero que me permitas tomar un baño con mi hermanito.

    — ¿Era eso? —Estaba más avergonzado que nunca. «Tan educado como siempre.» —Por supuesto.

    «A Ramsay no le gustara la idea.» La tina apenas fue llenada por una cuarta parte, los cuerpos que la ocupaban se encargaban de hacer desbordar la poca agua. Domeric tarareaba una canción, completamente feliz por tener apoyada sobre su pecho la espalda de su hermano.

    —Yo solo me baño con Reek. —Fue la excusa que dio Ramsay. —Y tú no eres Reek.

    —No te preocupes, Theon estará allí contigo. No hay razón para negarse, hermanito.

    Theon los observaba sentado en un banquillo, humedeciéndose con el vapor que impregnaba el aire. Domeric le contaba algunas historias sacadas de libros a Ramsay mientras le acariciaba los largos cabellos.

    — ¡Tienes el pelo tan lindo, hermanito! —Alagó. — ¡Y tan largo! Ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi.

    —Esta igual. —Dijo reacio Ramsay.

    —Pensé que esta noche podíamos dormir juntos, hermanito. La cama es muy grande y si duermo contigo los monstruos no te atacarán.

    —Yo solo duermo con Reek.

    —Esta tarde, —prosiguió sin que le importaran las quejas de su hermano menor. —podemos ir al centro comercial y visitar a Papá Noel. También podemos dar una cabalgata. Hermanito tú puedes montar conmigo.

    Este no podía verlo, pero el rostro de su hermano menor se desfiguraba cada vez que hablaba. La mueca larga y el ceño fruncido era cada vez más notoria en Ramsay Bolton.

    —Veneno. —Susurró Ramsay.

    — ¿Veneno? ¿Así le pondrás a una perra? —Preguntó asombrado Domeric. —Es un nombre raro, pero si te parece, mañana podemos ir a buscar una nueva perrita.

    —Veneno. —El menor le dirigió la mirada. —Veneno, Reek.

    Domeric también lo miró, extrañado. Le pareció natural que no entendiera lo que decía su hermano, eso era algo que solo Theon podía entender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llego el fic~
> 
> Hubiese querido escribir sobre otras parejas, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo.
> 
> Tal vez para el año que viene, quiero desarrollar algún fic: Grenn/Pypar; Loras/Jaime (perdóname Renly); Tyrion/Oberyn… resumiendo, tengo muchas ganas de escribir a los Lannister. Aunque seguramente termine escribiendo otro Thramsay ¬¬ (Quien sabe quizás algún Roose/Robb –Oshe shi, zukulento-)
> 
> Pd: El Bolton Incest es maravilloso :3


End file.
